1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp. More particularly, the present invention relates to a lamp for generating light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a vehicular lamp using semiconductor light emitting element such as a LED has been well known as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication (Laid-Open) No. 2002-231013. Pages 2–6, FIGS. 1–13. For example, in terms of design, using the semiconductor light emitting element such as the LED as a headlamp in a vehicle is considered. In use of the headlamp in the vehicle, it is necessary to form a predetermined light distribution pattern for the safety. The light distribution pattern includes a region called “hot zone”, which is illuminated more brightly than the other region in the light distribution pattern.
In order to illuminate the hot zone more brightly, it is preferable to emit spotlight with high luminance to the hot zone. In order to generate the spot light with high luminance, it is preferable to generate the light with high luminance from a narrow region.